I Threw Us Into The Flames
by Ciara2531
Summary: Just a little drabble. Donna and Harvey decide to work out some of their issues.


**A/N So this is just a little angry sex drabble that popped into my head a few hours ago. I figured I'd get it up here before tonight's episode. Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

"Damn it, Donna," Harvey growled. "Open the door!"

He pounded on the offending panel a few more times for good measure. In between thuds, Donna wrenched it open, almost off its hinges and Harvey practically fell forward into her apartment. That suited him fine because before she could start off on another tirade against him – which he was certain she'd been about to – he slammed his mouth down on hers and kissed her _hard_. Every ounce of frustration and conflicted emotion that he'd bottled up over the last few weeks, hell over the last decade and change, went into that kiss.

When he finally lifted his head up, they were both breathing heavily and neither one of them could look away from the other. That was probably why Harvey didn't see the slap coming but he damn sure felt it. She packed a hell of a punch.

Harvey worked his jaw, trying to absorb the shock but he didn't say anything and he still didn't look away. Donna didn't say anything either but the next thing Harvey knew she was flying through the air towards him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs locking around his hips. He barely had time to register all that before her mouth was on his and she was kissing him as if her life depended on it.

Harvey took that to mean that all bets were off. He spun them around and pressed her back into the door, his hands on her thighs, keeping her tight against him as he ground into her. The friction was intoxicating even through the layers of clothes they still had on.

Their kisses were greedy and desperate and hot and Donna's hands seemed to be everywhere; in his hair, pushing his jacket off his shoulders, pulling at his shirt until the buttons popped off and she could shove that off of him too. It was a testament to how far gone he was that he didn't even care about the damage she was doing to his suit. In fact, he did some damage of his own, tugging her pants down to her ankles and then ripping the small scrap of lace that was meant to constitute underwear, off in one impatient yank.

Any concerns he had about whether or not she was ready for him went flying out the window when he ghosted his fingers through the curls at the apex of her thighs. She was dripping wet for him and the realization sent Harvey's mind into lockdown and his vision into tunnel drive. All he could think about was being buried deep, deep, _deep_ inside the liquid, velvet heat between her legs.

With Donna's help he got his pants loose enough to let his cock spring free and then he hooked both of her legs over his elbows and thrust himself to the hilt in one smooth stroke.

Donna's head slammed backwards into the door and she closed her eyes. As many times as she'd imagined what it would be like to have Harvey inside her, filling her up, the reality superseded it. He withdrew and then thrust in again, hard and deep. The pace he set was merciless and Donna reveled in it. It had never even occurred to her that the first time she and Harvey had sex, it would be like this; that it would be so raw and primal and that there would be so much anger and tension between them.

And yet maybe this was the only coherent way that all those complicated emotions and all the things they'd left unsaid and undone over the years could be expressed.

"Oh fuck, Harvey," Donna screamed as he thrust particularly deep. "Don't stop, don't stop. _Don't. Stop."_

"I have no intention of stopping," Harvey muttered. His lips latched onto her neck, sucking the sensitive skin between his teeth as he pinned her even tighter to the door and pounded into her. Every single stroke of his body into her was like jolts of ecstatic electricity shooting through his nerves. He knew it wasn't going to be much longer before he exploded and disintegrated entirely. If the tremors running through her thighs were any indication, Donna was close too.

Slipping one hand between them, he rubbed her clit between his thumb and index finger and when he felt her reaching the edge of the precipice, he bit down on her shoulder. Her reaction was immediate. She shattered; her screams echoed in his ears and her nails dug into his shoulders so hard he was fairly certain she drew blood. Her sheath clenched around him, contracting over and over until he could do nothing but jerk and shudder against her as his climax hit and she drained him of everything he had.

It was a minor miracle Harvey thought later, that he managed to get them to the couch afterwards without dropping her or breaking anything. She lay sprawled on top him and the fact that she was still panting for air was the only sign she gave of even being conscious.

Harvey let his head fall back and his eyes close. Instinctively, he started drawing idle patterns along her spine. It felt natural, kind of like a habit that he never knew he had.

"I did fight for you," he finally said, when they both recovered their breath and the silence had gotten thick. "Jessica and I argued for almost two hours."

Donna stiffened under his touch but she didn't look at him and she didn't interrupt.

"It wasn't like with Mike," Harvey said. "Because that was an internal thing and I had her over a barrel with Hardman being back. This is bigger than that. She put her ass on the line, she put the _firm _on the line when she refused the deal that Allison brought to the table. I owe Jessica as much as I owe you, maybe more. I was in no position to ask her for anything else but believe me if I thought that there was anything I could have said or done to change her mind, I would have done it."

There was more silence but Donna finally turned her head and looked up at him. "Why didn't you talk to me?" Donna asked. "Tell me this before."

"Because I was supposed to fix it," Harvey said. "And I couldn't. And the fact that it was this, _you…"_

He shook his head.

"I couldn't handle it," he said. "It was selfish and I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Donna said.

"Are we okay?" Harvey asked.

"Not yet," Donna said. "But we will be."

**fin.**

_fin._


End file.
